


Concierge

by phantomunmasked



Series: It's in the everyday ordinary that we see love [3]
Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomunmasked/pseuds/phantomunmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sharon demonstrates great humility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concierge

 

“I think your concierge hates me.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Every time I leave he gives me a dirty look.”

“Really?”

“Yeah – it’s sort of like…sort of like this –“

“…Oh honey, he’s not giving you a dirty look. He’s trying to flirt with you.”

“…What?”

  
“Yeah. I get that look from him too. Ever since I moved into this condo, actually.”

“…”

“Don’t worry, dear. He doesn’t take the rejection personally. I think he tries it with every woman that goes past him… Unless you’re telling me that _I_ should be worried?”

“What?!”

“Hmmm yes, you’re quite right… There _is_ ample evidence that he won’t succeed with you. You have, after all, demonstrated great taste in that you’ve chosen me.”

“…Such humility, captain.”

“Yes dear. Quite right.” 


End file.
